Nyx
Selene is the daughter of Raven. Selene grew up being a secret from her grandfather Trigon which her parents were afraid if that he knew about her he would tried to use and manipulate her. Selene grew up with some children of the teen titans hoping this would help her be with other children and help her emotions in the future.When she was 9 there was an attack towards the Titans and t left everybody in a panic so Raven decided to move from the Tower and to start a life somewhere else with Selene. Seven years later Being half demon she had times controlling herself at times but her mother would help her do meditation to control her self and powers. She dosent know who her father is but due to her set of powers there are men that could be her father Powers and Abilities Cambion Physiology:Due to her unique heritage she possesses a host of abilites. Her psychic abilities are more connected to the Astral Plane than her mother’s Astral Energy Manipulation: Selene has a varying capacity for the manipulation of psionic energy * Astral Energy Solidification: Unlike most psychics Selene is able to give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms. * Astral Projection Materialization: Selene is able to physically cast her psionic projection into the physical world while remaining impermissible or pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the astral world. * Psionic Force-Field Generation: She is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she could shape and conform as needed * Psionic-Force Blasts: She can project energy blasts, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy * Astral Plane Tapping: She can tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. Telepathy: Able to read minds and dreams. She can perceive information through reading minds. She can utilize her telepathy in various ways. She is currently learning the art of astral projection, * Astral Projection-''' Through the use of her soul-self, Selene can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious. * '''Astral Travel: Capable of forging psi-links with herself and her body to travel in astral form. A unique trait of her astral form is the ability to interact with the physical world as though she were tangible * Psychometry: Selene has the ability to perceive information or history of a person or object through touch that makes her knowledgeable and immune to certain objects that may change the course of events. * Precognition: She is able to see events destined to occur and experience precognitive visions. These vision seem to often appear as dreams. * Retrocognition: She is able to see events of the past. * Clairvoyance: Able to see far off places or events as well as present events and her surroundings. Possess the ability to use her sight abilities to its higher potential, the ability to look over somewhere/someone with transportation only by the use of telepathic abilities. * Astral Vision:'''She can see the astral projections of other people and when she does it looks like she is talking to herself '''Empathy: Selene is able to manipulate and sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, is also able to enter peoples' minds through physical contact, allowing her to view their memories. * Emotion Negation: She can also use her emphatic abilities to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". * Emphatic Healing: She can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to rapidly heal others from any physical injuries, as well as heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. * 'Emphatic Precognition: She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion * Emotional Overload: She is able to flood the minds of others with an abundance of emotions of traumatic memories of their past, which overloaded their consciousness emptying their mind and soul, and placing a person into a coma-like state * Animal Empathy: She has the ability to mentally sense, detect and communicate with animals. Flight: Selene ha the ability to levitate off the ground and fly Chronokinesis: Selene has the power to travel and manipulate time for a variety of effects, including: travel through time and space, stopping or greatly slowing down time in her immediate vicinity, also she appears to be immune to chronological manipulation due to her heritage. * Chrono-Shield: The unconscious emanation of a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting her from changes in the timeline. Teleportation: Selene can teleport herself to other locations Portal Creation: Selene possess the ability to teleport via portals from one location to another. She's also capable of holding the portals open for extended periods of time, thus allowing others to pass through as well. Visually, these portals give off a distinctive, bright blue, purple and black glow. Notably, Selene does not have full mastery of her abilities. Opening portals and holding them open is psychically exhausting as she's still learning the full extent of her powers. As of now, her abilities are quite limited but she has displayed great potential with them. Telekinesis: She has demonstrated powerful telekinetic abilities, He has been shown to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using the energy of her thoughts. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). Darkness Manipulation: She can manipulate, generate and become living shadow and darkness. through said darkness she can effect and assume control of her physical appearance or the material of the earthly environment around her by merging herself within her shadow around it, erect constructs used for combat such as raven talons or tendrils with which to drag people into her personal void within the soul-self either transporting them from place to place or simply trapping them in a nightmare world of her own design Metamorph: Selene can psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of any sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, smell to overlap the original being, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. Morphogenic Web: Selene has the ability to tap into the "morphogenetic field" of the Earth, sometimes known as the Red. This allows her to mimic the abilities of any animal she can think of, by simply focusing on a specific animal abilities and then drawing it directly from the field Category:Hybrid Category:DC